encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Ades
is the butler, personal assistant and confidante of Queen Minea. After her death, Ades becomes the tagasundo (deliverer of souls) in Devas. Appearance Personality As Minea's personal assistant, Ades is extremely loyal to her, keeping the queen's secrets to herself. A stern head dama, Ades chastises gossiping subordinates. She remained high in the confidence of Minea's successor, Amihan. She knew the paternity of all the children of Minea, as well as the paternity of Lira. History Punong Dama Ades was the chief dama of the palace of Lireo, a trusted confidant of Queen Minea. She was one of the three people beside the queen when she received the Air Gem, the others being Aquil and Muros. Ades assisted Minea in giving birth to Amihan. When Pirena showed her anger at her newborn sister Amihan, the other damas began asking who her father was, because she could not have inherited such character from the queen. Though Ades knew who the father was, she said she cannot tell them. When Amihan was recovered after being kidnapped, Ades scolds the returning Gurna for her absence, and orders her to prepare for the feast to celebrate Amihan's return. Ades accompanied the four Sang'gres when they were ambushed by the Hathors, led by Hagorn. Agane binds Pirena's neck with her whip. Ades orders the other three Sang'gres to return back home. When Ades asked if Agane could hurt the firstborn of Queen Minea, Hagorn orders Agane to release her. Pirena teleports home with Ades. When Pirena stole the Fire Gem, Ades passed by the room where the gems were kept and noticed the guards sleeping. She asks "Aquil" (actually Pirena), who emerges from the room, about the condition of the gems. "Aquil" replied that they were intact, stopping Ades from going inside. When the Fire Gem was reported stolen, she confronted Aquil, who denied being there. During Amihan's coronation, Ades removes Amihan's coronet as Sang'gre so that Minea can crown her daughter as Queen of Lireo. After the war, Amihan was returned to Lireo unconscious. Alena urged her sister to wake up, but Ades tells her not to disturb the queen's rest. After the suitable father for Amihan's child had been found, Ades and Danaya groom Amihan before she slept. When Amihan wakes up and finds a strange symbol in her hand, Ades tells her it meant that she had conceived a child. After Cassiopea warned Minea of her impending demise, Minea wrote a letter for Pirena. She ordered Ades to give it to Pirena, should something bad happen to her. When Minea was shot by an arrow, she expired in the arms of Ades. Ades later consoles the crying Alena. When Amihan arrived back, she announced that it is time for her to give birth. Ades was in charge of taking care of the newborn Lira, daughter of Amihan. Ades assigned Gurna to take care of Lira while she went to Hathoria to deliver Minea's letter to Pirena. Gurna convinces Ades to let her deliver it in her stead. Gurna did not deliver it, but said she did. Gurna dupes Ades a second time, to deliver a "love letter" to Muros. This enabled Pirena to exchange Lira with her daughter Mira. Ades later notices the Key of Asnamon lying around (just right after Pirena secretly returned), which she turned over to Amihan. Ades was the first to greet Mira during her banyuhay birthday. She also announced the ceremony's completion after Mira reappeared. Growing up, Mira often played hide-and-seek with Ades. During the Hathor attack on Lireo, Ades wrestled with Gurna and knocked her out. Ades was captured by the Hathors, thereby becoming the highest-ranked captive. She was forced to kneel before the Hathor conquerors to save the life of another dama. Icarus tried to make her submit to Pirena. Pirena threatened the captives that they will all be killed if Amihan and the other escaped loyalists refused to surrender. Ades tells the other hostages not to lose hope. They were then found by Amihan. Ades gives Amihan and the others time to teleport away. But she provoked Hagorn too much that he stabbed her. In her dying moments, she tells Pirena if Minea's last letter meant nothing to her, finally informing Pirena of the letter's existence. Ades was later succeeded by Dahlia as the punong dama years later. In Devas After her death, Ades meets Amihan's true daughter, Lira, in afterlife after Lira was fatally stabbed to death by Hagorn. Ades offered to accompany Lira to Devas but she refused. Two white armored men prevent Lira from backing off from Devas. While Danaya and Lakan acquire the gintong binhi from Balbal to revive Lira, Ades appears to Lira in Devas after fending off the white armored men, which turns out to be a test. Ades tells Lira that she has passed the test to overcome her death. Before Lira wakes up, Ades blesses her the protection, and tasks her to reunite the gems and their keepers. Ades, in the form of a white parrot, is sent by Emre, as an answer to Amihan's prayer, not only to watch Lira but also to tell her about the fake Amihan, which is Pirena's disguise. After many years of peace, Ades asked for Emre's permission to return at Encantadia in order to deliver the late Hara Minea's message to Cassiopea. She was surprised when Emre revealed that Cassiopea is now under the control of Bathalumang Ether.Episode 151 When Amihan decided to eat the fruit of the Mother Tree to reincarnate, Ades tried to dissuade her from doing it, as she would lose her identity as Amihan. However, Emre himself gave Amihan his permission. During the takeover of Devas by Arde and Ether, it was Ades who sacrificed her soul in order for Alira Naswen and Gamil to escape from Devas. Abilities Ades is Minea's perpetual midwife, being able to assist her during the birth of Minea's daughters. While a dama and not a Lirean soldier, Ades proved she can engage in unarmed combat (such as spine buster and body slam), putting Gurna into submission when she tried to escape. In her afterlife, Ades provides a powerful blessing to Lira. She could transform into a white parrot when she is sent by Emre, due to Amihan's prayer, to help Lira uncover the truth about the fake Amihan, which is actually Pirena's disguise. As a spirit, Ades could also use Ivictus, emit energy blasts and produce barriers.Episode 70 Trivia * Ades, when transforming into a white parrot, is much similar to Aure who also transformed into a dove to help Lira in the original series. References Category:Characters Category:Diwata Category:Dama Category:Supporting character